Lost in Thought
by Tessie26
Summary: Boone thinks of his fellow castaways and he realizes that they're not all that different from each other.


Hello everyone! This is my first Lost fic, but I do have fics out in other categories. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this, It's set after the episode "Special". :) Tessie 

Boone's P.O.V.

* * *

Boone sat on the beach that night looking at the waves as they washed over the beach that he and many of the other castaways slept on every night. He wasn't really sure what time it was, but then again, not many of the survivors still had working watches.

"Hmmmm" Sighing, he thought to himself that if he were at home right now, he'd probably be a guest at the wedding or engagement party of one of his mother's many rich clients. He almost missed it, wedding planning, it wasn't exactly the most manly profession he could have chosen, but he could always disguise the name and say that he just "ran a business" as he had once with Jack.

He looked to the left of him, where a few of the castways were getting ready for another fitful nights sleeps on the rocky, sandy, beach. He saw Michael, the man who had said he was an architect, sitting next to his sleeping son, Will? or was it Walt? It got kind of hard to keep everyone's names straight as he got to know more and more people. Michael seemed nice, but it looked like he was a bit inexperienced in the parenting area, he'd learn eventually. Walt was a good kid, or so he had been the few times Boone had talked to him, but he couldn't help but sense the deep sadness around Micheal every time Walt mentioned his mother, Boone wondered if they had been married or not.

Boone stood, having had enough of the ocean's beautiful and powerful sight, and decided to see if Shannon was still awake or not. He loved Shannon, ever since their parents had married when he was a kid, he'd loved her. He knew their was nothing wrong with this, they weren't blood related, so it wasn't like incest or anything, but he also he that in the eyes of his sister, he was nothing more than her over-controlling, overly-responsible big brother, and that that one night at the hotel hadn't really meant much to her. He reached the spot where they had their stuff, and came upon her sleeping form. He looked down at her feet and noticed that she was wearing the shoes Sayid had given to her. Boone felt bad for Sayid, he wasn't a bad guy, but he had no clue about how or what Shannon really was, that's the reason why Boone didn't want them together ,or at least part of the reason.

He continued along the beach to find Hurley, the friendly overweight guy, looking out over the sea as Boone had been. Boone waved at him as he passed and wondered what a happy-go-lucky, young, comical person like Hurley was doing in Australia. It was more than possible that Hurley had family there, though he had never mentioned them, or it could be job related, but Hurley had never said what he did for a living. Or it could be something else completely,...... . The young man wondered briefly what secret life Hurley could possibly be harboring. If outwardly normal perople like he and Shannon had secrets than Hurley certainly could ,too. Feeling that his imagination was doing overtime, he continued to walk down the beach.

He saw Sayid next, who seemed to be fiddling once again with some of odds and ends taken from the plane, probably trying once gain to find that radio thing he was always talking about. He knew that Shannon was help Sayid decode some maps in french, another excuse for them to spend time together. Boone knew that if they got rescued -if ever- it wouldn't be long until Shannon had Sayid in her clutches. The very thought made Boone's blood boil, and he considered stopping and confronting Sayid again, but he decided that if would most likely be in vain. Instead he busied himself with the thought that Sayid was a moderately decent guy at first glance, the only thing he really knew of Sayid was that he was from Iraq and had served in the army there, Boone half-smiled at the thought that even a trained soldier wouldn't be able to control Shannon. Things could be worse,he told himself, at least Shannon's not messing around with some guy like Sawyer.

As if on cue, Sawyer's tent could be seen, getting bigger as Boone got closer to it. Sawyer was the one person on this island that he wished ill-fate on. With that southern drawl and smart-ass attitude, Boone would've liked to toss him to that monster without a second thought. Then there was the fact that Boone still had the marks from the time he went through Sawyer's bags looking for Shannon's inhalers. Sawyer was a jerk, a lowlife, a packrat, and worst of all he reminded Boone of Shannon's ex-husband. If he ever had to take that drug Locke made for him again, he hoped that it would be Sawyer killed by the monster, even if it was only a dream.

The Boone neared the path to the caves he saw Kate sitting in one of the make-shift tents. She was holding something, as he came still neared he was that it was a small plane, it almost looked like a toy. Boone knew that Kate had obviously been in some kind of trouble, as he had seen the mug shot Jack found. Whatever it was she didn't seem to intent on telling it, and it dawned on Boone that she hadn't spoken since she cam back to the beach a few hours ago. He wondered if it had something to do with Jack, he and Kate were pretty close and Boone sensed that she liked him, but it was almost as if something was holding her back, as if she was afraid to hurt him. In a way Kate reminded him of Shannon, except that hannon was never afraid to hurt anyone.

Boone walked through the path in the jungle now, and he saw the face of John Locke coming towards him. They weren't any closer to figuring out what that hatch was or how to open it, or maybe Locke was, he couldn't really be sure. As the young man greeted the older one in passing, Boone thought of how mystical the old man seemed. Locke always had a look in his eye that told you he knew something you didn't, and that's just the way he was. Boone had a hard time believing that he oversaw a box company in the real world, and he also had a hard time figuring out where John had gotten the title of "Colonel".

He could hear the rushing waster from the fall when he came to the clearing where the caves were. The first people he saw were the Korean couple, who were washing their clothes in waterfall. Boone realized then that he didn't know their names. Neither of them spoke English, so the rest of the survivors were don't so well at communicating with them. The language barrier did nothing though, to hide the controlling look in the man's eyes when he talked to his wife, in return her face did not show fear ,but obedience. The language barrier did not hide the unhappy look on the woman's face, even if it wasn't there all the time. Boone could tell that there was something about her husband that the woman did not like, he just wasn't sure what.

As he wandered further through the cave area, he looked at some of ther other survivers, some of whom he knew , and some of whom he didn't. He passed a couple he recognized, Sara and Dan Pittani, he'd gotten to know them when he and Dan were helping to get Jack out of the cave-in. From what Dan had said ,he and Sara were from New York, had been highschool sweethearts, and married after collage. Boone wondered how it would feel to live like that, simple, without secrets, he'd never known a life like that.

Finally, he reached Jack, who was looking through some of this medical supplies outside one of the caves. After that problem with Shannon's athsma, Boone was sure Jack must have been a good doctor wherever he came from, he was really grateful that Jack had been able help Shannon. Jack was essentially the reason that most of them had made it this far, without his skill, Boone might not have Shannon anymore. He knew also that Jack must harbor secrets of his own, for he was equally hesitant about Kate as she was about him, and that hesitation was rooted deeper, as the wedding planner found that most human emotions are. He had lost someone, maybe not by death, or maybe the person he'd really lost was himself.

"How is she?" He asked Jack, and the doctor knew immediately what he meant.

"She's in shock. Charlie's with her, but she hasn't said anything." Boone nodded, he had seen what Claire looked like, she looked like she needed help.

"You want to help me with some of this stuff ? I need to clean off some of her cuts." Boone nooded a second time ,took some of the medical supplies from Jack ,and followed him toward where Claire and Charlie were.

Charlie was sitting on quite of few blankets with Claire next to him, he was trying to talk to her, but she was looking at him as if she'd never seen him before. She was horribly scraped, cut, and bruised, she looked in desperate need of water, but the bottle next to her remained untouched. Jack started cleaning off some of her cutting, and when he moved to touch her she looked near tears. Claire was very warm hearted from what Boone could tell, he'd wondered if she had lost her husband in the crash at first, but in light of her closeness with Charlie she obviously wasn't married. He remember what seemed like forever had only been two hours since she stumbled out of the jungle toward Locke and himself, only half standing. Locke checked to make sure that she was bleeding profusely, and then placed her in Boone's arms as he lead them back to the caves. Charlie and Jack were the first to her, and she hadn't said a word since.

Charlie hadn't stopped looking at her since Boone carried her back to the caves, so much so his eyes had become reddened. He loved her, her looked at her the same way Boone looked at Shannon. Charlie had acted oddly at first, scampering off into the jungle for reasons unknown, not telling anyone why, coming back just the same as when he'd left, or so it seemed. Everyone noticed that since Charlie had been spending time with Claire, he almost walked around as if he had more purpose, was happy with himself, because of Claire. Charlie had said once that he was with a band, Diveshaft, or something to that effect, he'd said they were famous, but Boone had never heard of them. Boone looked at Charlie, and he knew he was thinking what all of them were thinking about Claire: The baby was gone, and no one knew where it was or what had happened, but Claire was in no position to do it now, she looked a wreck.

When Jack finished cleaning Claire's cuts, Boone started back to the beach to go to sleep. Boone thought to himself that they were lost, maybe forever, but in optimism for a change, he thought of all the people he had found.

* * *

That's it ! Please read and review, tell me what you think of Boone and his Point of View on each person. I can't wait to hear from everyone and I hope to write more Lost fics soon. Thanks:)-Tessie 


End file.
